Sergeant Jimmy Doyle
: : Sergeant Jimmy Doyle originally was set in multiple Universes, such as: Terminator (2009), Star Wars (early 2010), Star Trek (early 2010), TrueBlood (2010-2011). : He is inspired by the following canon characters: Doyle from 28 Weeks Later , Jimmy Quidd from House, Staff Sergeant Williams from The Hurt Locker , James Coughlin from The Town , Jorck from the Norse Legends . General Phase 1 : Doyle was a bodyguard for several public figures, he was born on March 14, and used to be a musician travelling throughout the States. After a mental breakdown and a long history of drug abuse, he joined the Marines after a full recovery. After his first assignment in Bosnia, where he was tortured and his squad erased, he left the Marines and went into hiding in London. There, he met Aulac Macbeth and together they moved to Amsterdam where Aulac used to work as a hitman. Their relationship has established into a tight bond, yet neither of them ever affirmed the rumors whether they were romantically involved or not. : Later, he offered his services off-world as a bodyguard fleeing from his past. : He met Crystal Beck around Bon Temps in 2010 and they both married the same year, they became parents of twins. He retired from his work as bodyguard and worked for an undercover police force handling with supernaturals. He was the owner of a store in town selling guns and ammunition. Redeemers Phase 2 = Biography : James Doyle was Earthborn, March 14th 2139, and raised in Tennessee. He was the only child of Harold Doyle and has always been a rebel causing his single parent a lot of trouble. He left home as he turned 18 and joined the army a few years later after a history of drug abuse. His knowledge of the interstellar who-is-who, as well as being tech and strategy savvy, changed his status from addicted prize boxer to infamous mercenary. : In 2170, he decided to leave the military as he couldn't handle the internal conflicts, as well as having issues following the rules. Part of the conflict was a young boy he rescued, and he could no longer bear duality, as he felt responsible for the young Montayne Lockley. : He returned to cage fights a year after that, performing under the alias ''Viking ''and turned into a legend in the underground worlds of Earth, Omega and also on Tuchanka. He is a Champion and won every fight. : Retired from boxing, again due to personal occurances, he became a bodyguard on Tynnara and later on Earth. : In 2188 he was hired by the SCIA to assist with their tasks as second in command of the ship SV Asteria; due to his abilities he was, as Alexia Shepard, their first choice. However he was not convinced to join right away and it took her several attempts. His actual motives are still unclear. Position : Doyle's position aboard the Asteria is second in command. He mainly works on tactics, analytics and reporting on scientific material. He's also responsible for communications aboard the ship, internal and external, and often behaves like a father figure. Additional Information *his zodiac sign is Pisces *Doyle is known for his bad temper, in fact he is an introvert disliking small talks *is bisexual *he has five children, three of them are Emilia, Mattis, and Pasha *hybrids. as he is one, age slower and often feel the consequences of Earth's lunar cycle despite not being on the planet *Doyle is very sarcastic and cocky *excellent sniper Category:Characters Category:Plot